Amaranth
by Kohikari
Summary: Myuu Amaranth, revised and added to. Five schoolgirls out to save the world from aliens, etc. OCs. Has undergone excessive editing. Hiatus andor discontinued, apologies.
1. BAMF!

**A/N:** Sort of a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, except with my characters. I do this thing a lot, with the same nine bases, but this is the first time I've written it down. Hopefully this won't turn into one of those crappy Mary Sue OC fics.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own jack. No, seriously, I don't. He's his own man, and recently decided to change his name to Hobo Joe. It's perfectly legal, really.

Chapter 1: "BAMF!"

At the corner of an intersection in Tokyo at dawn, a teenaged boy stood nervously. The light changed, and as the tall young man crossed the empty street, his hands tightened convulsively around the spherical bundle he carried.

_Relax,_ he told himself, managing to quell his anxiety and get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. This _technology will make certain there is no mistake._

Entering the city park from the sidewalk, he stopped in a small courtyard and glanced around to make sure he was alone. Reassured, he leapt quickly into the branches of a nearby oak and there unwrapped the cloth carefully, revealing what looked a bit like MegaTokyo's "C00l Th1ng" ©.

Black hair ruffling in the breeze, the boy sat back and waited.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata Blueberry sat quietly on a park bench underneath her favorite oak tree, reading before class started. Her charcoal pleated skirt was settled in an obsessively neat manner on the bench, and the button on her pale blue school cardigan was already fastened uniformly. The teenager's long blond hair lay perfectly still, almost limply, on her back, seemingly unaffected by the autumn breezes. All in all, she gave off a general aura of creepiness.

A group of cheerfully chatting schoolgirls passed by the courtyard, cardigans open according to the current fad, and one of them did a double take. Excusing herself from her friends, she dashed over to Blueberry, short blond hair flying behind her.

"A-o-i-chaaan!"

Said student's head snapped up in startlement, normally expressionless ice-blue eyes meeting dancing turquoise ones. One slim eyebrow rose into her hairline. "…Momo?..." She blinked. "Hinata Momo?"

"Awww, y'remember me, cuz!" Momo promptly glomped the older girl. "Oooh, and we're gonna go to th'same school, too!" she added, noticing their matching uniforms. "I jus' transferred in from Kobe for First year! What are you, a Second?"

"Yes." And with that flat reply, Blueberry went back to her book.

Just then, a tall upperclassman and a short brunette walked by, each carrying books, neither watching where they were going. A collision promptly resulted, sending both sets of books--and both sets of girls--tumbling to the ground.

"Oh!" the upperclassman said, hazel eyes wide, after surreptitiously rubbing her injured rear. She stood and bent down to help the other girl up. "Sorry about that. I should've been paying attention. Are you all right?" Flushing, the brunette accepted the proffered hand, mumbling apologies and looking at the ground. "I'm Takahashi Reikoku. What's your name?"

"I-Iwatani Paprika," the short girl finally managed to get out, brown eyes staring fixedly at the ground while her face explored all the different shades of red it could turn while embarrassed.

On the other side of the courtyard, a voice called, "I got it!" immediately followed by a soccer ball bouncing to a halt in the center of the area, drawing the attention of all four girls. A tall, obviously athletic girl sprinted in, short black hair falling over her eyes as she bent to pick her ball up. This newcomer wore the same school uniform as the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The boy smiled to himself. _Good, now all four are present._ Finding a small black button on the "C00l Th1ng"-esque device, he pressed it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A great wind picked up, ruffling the girls' pleated skirts to the point of flustering the skirt-wearers, and sending Reikoku's long red braid flying. A brightness grew in the courtyard, and flashed.

Momo found herself sitting alone in a cold forest, staring at a large, oddly spotted wildcat. It blinked once and faded.

Paprika saw a gigantic mountain range, stretching as far as the eye could see, and a small brown rabbit with mouse ears looking straight at her. Its nose twitched curiously; then, it faded away.

Reikoku was soaring, far above what looked like coastal mountains, next to a sharp-eyed falcon. One flap of its powerful wings, and it disappeared.

The soccer-playing girl was running at an unbelievable speed. It was hot, and beside her was a large black-and-orange dog, staring at her. It turned transparent and vanished.

Blueberry found herself still in the courtyard, alone. A scrawny cat, obviously a stray, dashed out of a bush and halted in front of her before fading away to nothingness.

Abruptly all five girls awoke to find themselves on the ground. Bewildered, they glanced as one at their watches and scattered frantically to get to class. As they left, none heard the mutter from the oak tree:

"Oops."

A/N: Graaah. Short. Still, I'm pleased with the changes I made. More canon, less Sue; always a good thing. Last edit on 5.24.2006.


	2. Tuna!

Hello, all. I'm back again (yes, it's been forever) with a very different installment of Amaranth. Ah, lovely, how much longer it is than Chapter One.

And, this chapter? _So. Much. Editing._ Last tweaked 5.24.2006, but it's still a work in progress. I'm just that perfectionisitic.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I no own TMM. What you talking about? Silly hooman.

Chapter 2: "Tuna!"

Far above the earth, on the far side of the moon, two people watched the viewscreen in their ship. They were clearly not human, with oversized elfin ears and catlike, slitted eyes. The taller one straightened from one of the screens.

"Readings report that the 'Champions' have been created, Pan." His eyes narrowed calculatingly. "There is one more than expected."

"No matter," the other proclaimed arrogantly. "We will find the Descendant before they do. Prepare the Kimera Anima." Pan then turned to look at the map of Earth that reposed on the smooth wall of the ship's command center, smirking evilly. "Terra will be ours!"

The first alien developed a long-suffering expression as his brown-haired superior dissolved into a fit of diabolical laughter, and turned back to his work, hair falling over intense green eyes. _Yes,_ he agreed silently, _Terra will be ours. And those filthy humans will pay for what they've done to our birthright!_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was halfway through second period by the time anyone noticed something off. In Terada-sensei's Mathematics 1, Momo was staring blankly out the window when she was overtaken by a craving for fish.

In the front of the room, Paprika's nervous note-scribbling halted abruptly when the teacher jabbed the chalk hard against the blackboard, yelling at a misbehaving student.

Everyone turned and stared. Terada-sensei took off his glasses with a weary sigh and asked Iwatani to please get out from under her desk and participate. In the silence following this, a wistful mutter came from the back of the room:

"Tuna…"

The class burst out laughing, and the teacher angrily called for order.

As the lesson resumed, the grey-eyed boy from the park studied the results of experiment closely. Pencil moving lazily across the paper, he watched the 'crazy blonde chick' and the 'nutso brunette' with increasing interest.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in History 2, the normally overenthusiastically studious Reikoku was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Her eyes kept drifting away from the droning Hino-sensei and towards the open window, wistfully wishing for the wind in her face; this was silly, considering the fact Reikoku wasn't exactly an outdoorsy person.

Near the back, the soccer-playing girl and a boy who looked much like her were cracking up. "An' then," the boy was whispering, "th'American woman says, 'It ain't my fault! 'E packs 'is own lunch!'" The two broke into silent sniggers again, until the elderly woman teaching the class walked up behind them and rapped the pair sharply on the heads with a ruler.

"Yamato! Yamato! The two of you need to learn to pay attention if you want to make it to university!" Hino-sensei reprimanded them, watching the twins nurse their bumps.

Once she reached the front of the room and resumed teaching, the boy made to poke his sister, saying teasingly, "Y'laugh too loud!" She automatically snapped at his finger.

"Nikkei! Y'almost bit me!"

"S-sorry, Tomo," was all the startled girl could think to say. Her odd red-brown eyes stayed trained on the desk for the rest of the lesson, searching for an answer as to why on earth she had tried to bite her brother.

In the front, near Reikoku, Blueberry was getting the same cravings for fish that Momo had, though she was keeping it more under control. It was like everything reminded her of fish: Hino-sensei, with her watery blue eyes, the blackboard, with its characters that twisted to form fishy shapes, the blue sky, the ocean scented breeze, _I wonder if my textbook would taste like freshly grilled salmon…_

She realized that she had been spacing out when the bell rang for third period.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

At lunch that day, the students gathered in the cafeteria. Blueberry fought her way through the mob to find herself a seat at an empty table. She was taking out her bento box when Momo popped up at her elbow, armed with the Golden Retriever Puppy Dog Eyes 3000©.

"Fish?"

Blueberry sighed, giving up all hope of sitting alone. "So you're craving it, too?"

"Oooh, how'd y'know? Are y'telepathic or somethin'?"

"Yeah. Something like that…want half my sushi?" She grudgingly held the box out to her cousin.

The younger girl grabbed the little fish rolls and stuffed them all in her mouth at the same time. "Mmmm! Thish ish ferry goo!"

"Momo…" Blueberry sighed again, this time in irritation. "You're impossible." Still, she wolfed her lunch down with the same unusual relish.

As she was licking her chopsticks clean, Nikkei and Tomo walked up, Tomo leading. While Blueberry pretended that she hadn't been eating sushi like it was the last food on earth, he bowed smoothly and struck up a conversation.

"Why, hello there! I'm Yamato Tomo, an' this is m'twin sister, Yamato Nikkei. I take it you're new here, too, ah, Hinata, was it?" He barely gave Momo time to nod before barreling on. "Now, as y'can see, this cafeteria is very crowded, an' we are so very _cold_ an' _alone_ in th' table department, so may I ask if we can join ya?"

Flustered, Momo nodded, and he seated himself between the two cousins, his sister sitting across from them with a look torn between irritation and amusement on her face.

Tomo turned to Blueberry, looking her up and down. "An' who might you be?"

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Silence so silent you could hear heartbeats, electrons fizzing inside brains, and— okay, I'll shut up now.

"Ah, sh-she's m'cousin, Hinata Blueberry," Momo broke in.

The confident boy blinked, taken aback. "Ah. I see."

Nikkei finally spoke. "Hinata, Hinata, I apologize for m'brother. 'E's…" she paused dramatically, "special."

"I can tell," Blueberry put in acerbically.

Momo was busy recovering from being hit on by the older student. "Um, Hinata-san?" Both black-haired heads turned. "I meant Nikkei-san, but y'can both call m'Momo."

"Thank you." Tomo grinned charmingly. "You can call _me_ Tomo." He was about to add something else when he caught his sister's glare.

Nikkei turned her gaze to the pretty First-year and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. He pulls this act on anythin' female."

"Who says it's an act?" Her brother looked wounded.

"Says me!" Nikkei growled angrily. Then she started and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Seems that famous temper a'yours is acting up again, sis."

The Third-year forced a smile. "Heh. Yeah. I need t'go now…" She started to get up from the table, but Blueberry reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Stay. You were in the courtyard, right? Did you see the light?"

"See th'light? You on crack or somethin'?" Tomo said, thoroughly confused.

Nikkei, however, sat back down, a light suddenly dawning in her eyes. "Y'mean—"

The bell rang. In the scramble to get back to class, Nikkei was unable to finish her sentence. Still, she was thinking hard on her way to Writing Skills 3.


End file.
